mariofandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Super Mario Party
thumb|De voorkant. Super Mario Party is een Mario Partyspel voor de Nintendo Switch, en het 24e spel in de Mario Partyserie. Het spel werd wereldwijd uitgebracht op 5 oktober 2018. Gameplay De werking van het spel komt overeen met die van Mario Party tot Mario Party 8, waarbij spelers een voor een de beurt krijgen, waarna ze een dobbelsteen moeten gooien om te zien hoeveel vakjes ze over het spelbord mogen verplaatsen. Na elke ronde moeten spelers strijden in een minigame, om te zien wie de meeste muntjes krijgt, waarvan sterren gekocht kunnen worden. Degene die na alle beurten de meeste sterren heeft verzameld, wint. Het spel kent ook andere modi, zoals partnerparty. Deze stand werkt hetzelfde als in Mario Party: Star Rush, waarbij spelers gelijktijdig het spelbord kunnen doorkruisen, en eveneens sterren moeten verzamelen. Tevens kent het spel een single-playerstand genaamd Weg der uitdagingen, waarbij de speler minigames moet winnen tegen steeds moeilijk wordende tegenstanders, en een online stand, genaamd Online Mariothon. Daarbij kunnen tien van de tachtig minigames uit het spel online tegen andere mensen gespeeld worden. Minigames Het spel bevat 84 minigames, hieronder volgt een lijst: Free-for-All minigames *Trike Harder *Slaparazzi *Sizzling Stakes *Snack Attack *Barreling Along *Sphere Mongers *Senseless Census *Social Climbers *Can Take Pancake *Lost in the Shuffle *Precision Gardening *Gridiron Gauntlet *Candy Shakedown *Fuzzy Flight School *Soak or Croak *Looking for Love *Croozin' for a Broozin' *Trip Navigator *Look Sharp *Absent Minded *Don't Wake Wiggler! *Feeding Friendsy *Stake Your Claim *Rumble Fishing *Rattle and Hmmm *Metal Detectors *Air to a Fortune *Follow the Money *Lightning Round *Timing Is Money 2-vs-2 minigames *Pie Hard *Tall Order *Making Faces *Maths of Glory *Dash and Dine *Fruit Forecast *Nut Cases *Tow the Line *Perfect Fit *Juice Box 1-vs-3 minigames *Smash and Crab *Off the Chain *Dust Buddies *Sign, Steal, Deliver *Dart Gallery *Block and Load *Drop Shot *Bopping Spree *Drop Quiz *What a Racket Co-op minigames *Net Worth *Sort of Fun *Home on the 'Rang *Penguin Pushers *Isthmus Be the Way *Go with the Flow *Miner Setbacks *Fetch Quest *Suit Yourselves *Fireplace Race Team minigames *Rowboat Uprising *Train in Pain *Pull It Together *Hammer and Sic 'Em *It's the Pits *Just for Kicks *Bumper Brawl *Lit Potato *Get Over It *Half the Battle Rhythm minigames *Strike It Rich *Time to Shine *Take a Stab *All-Star Swingers *Rhythm and Bruise *Pep Rally *Wiped Out *Fiddler on the Hoof *Clearing the Table *Baton and On Toad's Rec Room minigames *Mini Baseball League *Puzzle Hustle *Shell Shocked Deluxe *Banana, Split Speelbare personages *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Rosalina *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Boo *Goomba (nieuw) *Koopa Troopa *Hammer Bro. *Shy Guy *Monty Mole (nieuw) *Pom Pom (nieuw) (vrij te spelen) *Dry Bones (vrij te spelen) *Donkey Kong (vrij te spelen) *Diddy Kong (vrij te spelen) Spelborden Het spel bevat de volgende borden waarop gespeeld kan worden: *Whomp's Domino Ruins *King Bob-omb's Powderkeg Mine *Megafruit Paradise *Kamek's Tantalizing Tower Ontvangst Super Mario Party werd over het algemeen goed ontvangen, met een score van 78 op Metacritic, gebaseerd op 43 recensies. Jurjen Tiersma, van Power Unlimited, gaf het spel een 88 van de 100, en schreef dat vooral de Mario Party-stand voor veel lol zorgt. Als kritiek had hij dat de game enkel te bedienen valt met de Joy-Con-controller, en niet met de Pro-Controller, en dat het spel niet gespeeld kan worden in de handheldstijl. XGN's Ramon Hagenbeuk was zeer tevreden over het spel, en schreef: "Super Mario Party is terug! De leuke minigames, gecombineerd met de prachtige graphics zorgen ervoor dat dit misschien wel de leukste Mario Party ooit is. Het grootste nadeel aan de game? Uhm, wij willen nog meer minigames! Dat is uiteraard puur een minpunt omdat de game zo ontzettend leuk is om samen te spelen!" Hij gaf het spel een 9.5. Categorie:Videospel Categorie:Mario Partyspel Categorie:Nintendo Switch Spel Categorie:Spel uit 2018